Un Nuevo Atardecer
by ScarWilliams
Summary: ¿Cuantas caras puede tener una historia? ¿en realidad Bella es la tercera esposa? ¿de verdad los Volturis no ejecutaron su lucha por Bella?... Todo Cambia cuando unos ojos ambarinos anónimos sean quien exponga la verdad de esta Saga...
1. No te arrepientas de tus palabras

Cap. 1: No te arrepientas por tus palabras

Edward pov:

_- ¿Dónde has estado? – fue lo único que pode pronunciar después de seguirla hasta allí… nuestro prado_

_Sabía que estaba allí, podía percibirlo, pero ella se escondía, le encantaba jugar y hacer parecer que su vida era normal o mejor dicho nuestra vida era normal totalmente distinta a la de dos fugitivos. Pude ver su silueta salir detrás de un árbol, el poco sol que atravesaba a través de las ramas, iluminaba su cabello haciendo más dorado de lo que era._

_- No lo sé – dijo con su voz cantarina, infantil pero a la vez y casual que poseía, acercándose poco a poco, como si quisiera atrasar las cosas aun más_

_- Eso no puedo creértelo – dije, tratando de examinar con sus facciones que era lo que ocurría, el por qué de que estábamos aquí_

_- hable con mi padre – dijo al fin, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y convertir mis manos en puños_

_- ¿Qué te dijo? – dije sin relajar mi postura_

_- Edward, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, solo quiero estar contigo – dijo mientras me abrazaba_

_- solo dilo – algo me decía que esta noticia no me iba a gustar, desde hace días sentía amargura, desde que su "papá" apareció_

_- Edward, olvídalo, no quiero hablar de eso ahora – dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos, abrí los ojos, y me tope con los suyos, esos ojos ambarinos_

_- ¿qué pretendes evitar? _

_- Edward, tenemos tiempo para esperar no crees que… - la interrumpí_

_- No, no creo, quiero saber, dímelo de una vez – dije volviendo a cerrar los ojos_

_- me voy a Volterra… – dijo de una vez_

_Por un momento odie ser un humano, no pude evitar que una lagrima rodara por mi mejilla, rápidamente para que ella no me viera voltee la cara y la seque, quedamos callados un largo rato después de su confesión, estábamos en un silencio sepulcral e incomodo, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, por un momento necesite desahogarme pero solo suspire, eso era todo lo que podía hacer, no podía pelear, gritar, llorar, ni siquiera hablar. Me sentía totalmente atrapado, dentro de mi propio cuerpo, hasta aquí había llegado todo._

_- Mejor te llevo a tu casa – dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio y volteándome hacia el camino de regreso_

_- entonces ¿se supone que esto es culpa mía? – pregunto incrédula, me voltee a encararla_

_- no he dicho eso… solo… - deje la frase inconclusa_

_- es increíble que pienses eso, como si yo quisiera que sucediera esto – dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla_

_- por favor, no llores – dije bajando mi cabeza y atrayéndola hacia mi pecho – ninguno lo quiere, es solo que, si me dejaras hablar… - no pude terminar la frase y ella sabía bien lo que quería_

_- NO _

_- te prometo que no peleare, solo quiero decirle… – de nuevo me interrumpió_

_- Edward, tu no entiendes, el no quiere hablar… quiere destruir a quien está con su hija y yo no me perdonaría si algo te sucediera_

_- eso es porque aun no le dices quien soy o tan solo mis intenciones contigo_

_- No, Edward, indiferentemente de quien seas o que sientas, no quiero que hables con él, se perfectamente de lo que es capaz y no descansara hasta, hacerte sentir arrepentido de simplemente mirarme_

_- y ¿sabes de lo que soy capaz yo por alguien a quien quiero? – alzo la mirada, no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos, los cuales estaban un poco hinchados por las lagrimas_

_- no… esa es mi decisión final, no hablaras con él – dijo con seguridad_

_- entonces ¿te irás? – eso era lo que más me dolía_

_- Si, pero supongo que es temporal, solo es mientras lo hago cambiar de parecer, solo así las cosas se calmaran y así luego podremos estar juntos_

_- no es justo – dije sincero_

_- no lo es pero, debemos Edward _

_- no hablo de eso, hablo de tomar mis propias decisiones, porque simplemente no hay un día que pueda hacerlo porque si y ya_

_- y tomar riesgos por ti mismo_

_- exacto, tal vez este no sea el momento, pero creo que ya es hora, de dejar de seguir con lo mismo, estoy arto de todo esto _

_- Edward no estamos para tomar riesgos ni decisiones apresuradas, iré a Volterra quieras o no, solo así, todo será más fácil después._

_- después ¿cuándo? – le pregunte, pero no le permití ni siquiera el que me respondiera – cuando él quiera y sepa de que su hija no es una niña ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de eso?, tal vez cuando ya sea notable en ti y te vuelvas mayor, es que simplemente… - no quise terminar_

_- ¿simplemente qué?_

_- simplemente, no sé si pueda esperar – dije y agache mi cabeza_

_- ¿Qué significa eso? – No respondí – ¡Edward! ¿Qué rayos significa eso?_

_- tú sabes lo que significa…_

_Eso basto para quedarnos unos minutos en silencio, era tan incomodo esto, yo ni sabia ¿porque había dicho eso?, era tan insólito que lo dijera, hablaba sin tomar en cuenta nada. Toda esta situación era tan difícil pero no tanto por lo que vivía, si no lo que podía suceder, ella tenía razón y si las cosas salían como ella decía, podríamos retomar todo, pero yo estaba seguro, sabía que muy en el fondo no sé si aguantaría toda esta agonía, sin hacer nada, simplemente… solo._

_- si es así – dijo rompiendo el silencio – supongo que este es el adiós – eso me desconcertó – Adiós Edward, solo espero que después no te arrepientas por tus palabras – dijo, acercándose_

_Ella me miraba directamente a los ojos, la mire detenidamente, cada parte de su rostro examinándolo, su nariz, sus labios, su barbilla, y lo mejor de todo, sus ojos ambarinos. No pude evitar irme acercando a ella, pero ella vio mis intenciones y cuando estuvimos a pocos milímetros, levanto su rostro y beso mi frente. Me miro de nuevo y esta vez me sonrió pero sabía perfectamente lo triste que estaba y lo difícil que se le hacía esta mueca, ella no lo quería demostrar delante de mí, pero sus ojos delatores lo decían todo, no pude evitar sentirme culpable por eso. Se alejo y comenzó a correr yo no sabía que decir ni hacer, solo me quede allí, parado, esperando que regresara pero eso no ocurrió, de repente oí algo a lo lejos, a la distancia que estaba parecía un susurro pero lo entendí perfectamente_

_- Te Amo, nunca me olvides…_

_Y jamás lo haría, ella había sido una de las mejores cosas que paso en mi vida._

.

No pude evitar sonreír después de ese recuerdo, ahora si lo hacía, antes me dolía hacerlo, el solo pensar cómo sucedieron las cosas me lastimaba bastante, pero ya ahora no tanto, pues se que ella está en un lugar mejor, aunque daría lo que fuera por volver a verla aunque sea una vez más, pero ella no se encuentra en ningún lugar de esta tierra, ya no mas ese brillo dorado en sus rizos, ya no mas esa risa tan encantadora y pura, ya no mas, esos ojos color miel, pues ahora estaban apagados en algún lugar, el problema es ¿en dónde estará? ¿Donde descansara su cuerpo? aunque sea para llevarle flores. Tal vez hoy suene hipócrita después de cómo la trate ese día, el ultimo en que la vi viva. Tal vez ya no me duele ese recuerdo, pero sus palabras si me torturan.

"_solo espero que después no te arrepientas por tus palabras"_

Eso es justo lo que hacía ahora, como me sentía, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ni siquiera después de 94 años y mucho menos de haberla herido como lo hice, en aquel momento.


	2. Mia piccola fanciulla

Cap. 2: _Mia piccola fanciulla_

Edward pov:

- entonces… ¿se irán de luna de miel? – pregunto Emmet picaronamente como siempre el, con su sentido del humor que nadie, ni siquiera Rose podía arruinar

- No, por decimo novena vez, No vamos de luna de miel, vamos a cazar, si querríamos fuéramos directos y no diríamos que nos vamos a estudiar a áfrica – dijo Alice en su defensa con un tono de superioridad

- Oye eso en verdad no es una escusa es mitad verdad – dijo Emmet

- si claro como quieras – dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención – entonces Edward – dijo fijando su vista en mi dirección, no me esperaba que se dirigiera a mí – por fin ¿vas a dejar a Nessie ir de Campamento? – en eso aun no había pensado, Renesmee se había pasado todo el mes pidiéndome que la dejara ir, pues Bella, no estaba muy de acuerdo pero Renesmee la sabia convencer, en cambio a mi si era mucho más difícil

- Aun no lo sé, no estoy muy seguro

- la dejaras – dijo sonriendo

- ¿lo viste?

- No fue necesario – dijo aun riendo

- Nessie consigue todo lo que quiere – dijeron Emmet y Alice al mismo tiempo para luego reírse

- puede ser – admití – pero no sé ¿Asia?

- Edward por favor, Nessie es muy inteligente, ágil y cuidadosa, se puede cuidar sola muy bien, además, estará con Nahuel que es un buen chico y también con sus hermanas, no creo que haya algo que temer, además he estado muy pendiente del clima por allá y no está muy cambiante, deberías confiar más en ella

- ¿Nessie te mando a convencerme?

- Para que negártelo, aunque estoy de acuerdo con ella, ya es hora de que deje la madriguera

- Alice, tu intento por hacerlo, no hará que yo diga Si de una vez, Bella también debe decir su opinión

- Escusas, escusas y mas escusas, tu problema querido hermanito es que no tomas ni una sola decisión sin Bella, toma la tuya, que ella tome la de ella y de allí deciden si la dejan o no - solo la pude mirar inexpresivamente – bueno era solo un consejo, debo irme, Jasper me espera, los quiero – dijo y se fue, dejándome con sus palabras atormentando mi mente, no pude evitar el recordar otros momentos en los cuales ese consejo me hubiera ayudado.

- no puedo creerlo Edward – dijo Emmet mirándome – es verdad, tu mujer te manda – esta vez rio – será mejor que retomes el control hermano, por si lo agarras de costumbre no será nada agradable el sentimiento cuando estés en algo peor – duro unos segundos en continuar – como sea, debo irme, Rose debe estar algo molesta porque aun no aparezco, nos vemos después Hermano – dijo y también se fue dejándome solo.

Eso en realidad no era del todo cierto, no todas las decisiones eran en base de lo que Bella pensaba, nosotros compartíamos las ideas, o tal vez… no. Bella y yo desde que los Vulturis nos dejaron en paz, no habíamos peleado, todo lo contrario, siempre tratábamos de llegar a un acuerdo para así tomar las mejores decisiones.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentirme un poco mediocre pues no podía engañarme, un pequeña porción de todo esto era verdad, no la absoluta pero si la verdadera y de alguna forma aun sentía ese malestar con el cual muchas veces me tragaba por no herir o contradecir a Bella. Aun me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi vida si nunca me hubiera topado con ella o si simplemente hubiera tomado alguna decisión por mí mismo. Aunque siempre cuando lo intentaba algo me lo impedía aunque solo una vez estuve feliz que lo hicieran como la vez que Bella me detuvo allá en Volterra, sin olvidar el comentario mental de Aro cuando nos íbamos que jamás me podre explicar.

"_si sta la causa della tristezza nella mia piccola fanciulla" _(es la causa de la tristeza de mi niña).

* * *

><p>3 años antes…<p>

Caminaba por el elegante castillo el cual hoy peculiarmente estaba vacío, agradecía infinitamente que fuera el día de San Marcos, aunque el idolatrado no pensara igual, a veces me preguntaba ¿Por qué ellos eran así? Es verdad que eran prácticamente los vampiros más antiguos en el planeta, pero aun así ellos podían conservar su personalidad, cuando me mude a vivir al castillo uno de los más cariñosos y amistosos aquí era Marcus, el me comprendía y cuando llegue aquí fue el primero que se dio cuenta de mi roto corazón, me defendió delante de Cayo muchas veces y siempre le estaré infinitamente agradecida por haberme avisado del peligro corrió una vez Anthony, si no fuera por él, probablemente hoy en día mi Hijo no estaría vivo.

- ¿No deberías estar allá afuera? – dijo Félix interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

- No veo el por qué no puedo quedarme aquí dentro

- Deja el mal humor, estas peor que ellos – dijo refiriéndose los Vulturi

- No es de tu incumbencia, vete antes de que me hagas perder la paciencia

- está bien, no sé ni para que me molesto… - lo interrumpí

- al fin comienzas a comprender – dije volteándome para así quedar enfrente de él, aun estaba en el marco de la puerta, a todos a aquellos de la guardia se le tenía totalmente restringido el paso a este piso, al menos que yo lo quisiera, pero para Félix eso no era problema, él lo hacía cuando le daba la gana, pero siempre encontraba la forma para que no durara más de 5 min en este lugar, siempre cuando salía de aquí su humor era mucho peor que cuando subió, de alguna extraña manera él pensaba que yo podría ser su compañera, pobre iluso – Ahora Lárgate antes de que te eche a patadas

- algún día, tú, Daniela Volturi vendrás a mi

- Suerte con eso y por si no me escuchaste, LÁRGATE – sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue

Todos aquí tenían un concepto erróneo de mi persona, antes me ocupaba mucho en cambiar eso, pero aquí a nadie le interesaba ni siquiera un poco el otro, tal vez sus supuestos "compañeros" pero aun así eran puras patrañas.

Aun así, me la llevaba excelente con quienes jamás deberíamos hablar o los que simplemente siempre deben estar solos, Gianna era una excelente chica, esa humana tan simple para todos pero para mí era una buena amiga y el hecho que ella esté viva es por mí, yo la protegía de todos aquellos que la tenían como presa, pues eso fue ella.

Un día ella entro en el "recorrido" por el castillo que dirigía Heidi, el cual solo era el paseo de la cena por todo el lugar avisando a los vampiros la hora de comer. Ella a pesar de que era un pequeña chica, de alguna extraña forma sabia que algo no andaba bien así que se escabullo por los pasillos antes de entrar al gran salón, ella vio a sangre fría como las personas con las que venía, eran totalmente absorbidos, destruidos y luego quemados, no sé cómo logro que ningún vampiro se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero aprovecho eso para escapar y cuando estuvo cerca, los de la guardia estaban en la puerta y para huir tomo las escaleras arriba donde fue a topar con mi habitación, al principio pensé en matarla pero cuando me le acerque y comenzó a llorar y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, además ella sabía lo que yo iba a hacer, incluso pude ver a través de sus ojos el miedo. Eso basto para que le perdonara la vida y con ello llegar al acuerdo con los Señores para no ejecutarla y conservarla, pues no podía irse, ella había visto todo y si salía de aquí era en pedazos.

Le agradezco el día que se cruzo en mi vida, pues me hizo reconsiderar muchas cosas y con ello darme cuenta el que cazar personas no estaba bien, sabia exquisitamente, pero al mismo tiempo la culpa y el saber que sus familiares sufrirán al no tener noticias de ellos te hacía sentir peor y hacia que el manjar que hace segundos habías disfrutado querer vomitarlo.

- _Masters Vulturi_ – dije una vez que entre al gran salón donde los 3 grandes señores descansaban en sus dorados tronos, hice una reverencia

- _mia piccola fanciulla_ – dijo Aro y yo volví a mi postura inicial

- ¿me mando a llamar, mi señor?

- Si, necesito que mandes a vigilar muy de cerca a Demetri, las decisiones que ha tomado me tienen muy insatisfecho y antes de que una tragedia ocurra prefiero encomendarte a ti para que nada salga mal

- Sera un placer mi señor

Y así desperdicie casi la mitad de la mañana, cuando ya era casi de medio día faltaban eran pocos minutos, le pedí a Renata que fuera ella quien lo vigilara, quien con cara de pocos amigos me aseguro que lo haría. Cuando iba de regreso al mostrador donde trabajaba Heidi, no pude evitar ver a lo lejos un cobrizo cabello despeinado, de alguna forma, me quede petrificada al suelo, a pesar que estaba en la oscuridad podría diferenciar esa silueta a millones kilómetros de distancia sin confusión alguna, sin importar el ser ahora una vampiresa. Jamás olvidaría esa cabellera y mucho menos a la persona que la poseía, pero mi pregunta era ¿Qué hacia aquí? Y ¿no se suponía que había muerto? Y si no fue así, ya debería estarlo, aunque la única lógica respuesta a aquello, es que él era un vampiro como yo.


End file.
